Problem: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3}\times{1} & {-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{3} \\ {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {-12} & {-9} \\ {3} & {-12} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$